Missing Piece
by RocketNumber9
Summary: Elsa is finally living the life she's always wanted. Arendelle is at peace, the people fully embracing their beloved queen for who she is, and her relationship with her sister Anna has never been stronger. You'd think, what more could she ask for, right? Well... Elsa can't help but feel like she's missing something, and she can't quite put a finger on what it is. Until now.
1. Exception

_[This is my first ever story! xD I had to jump onto the Jelsa bandwagon, because come on, how can you NOT ship these two? Anyways, this is an A/U where Jack is actually a part of this world and found his way to Arendelle, so the RotG events never happened. I'm not really sure if I'll take this story anywhere or make anymore chapters but, well, we'll just see how it goes. Hope you guys enjoy. Critiques are appreciated but don't be too hard on me, I don't really write that much. :3]_

* * *

"Anna, honestly."

As I walk into the room, I stare down at my heavy sleeper of a sister with a sigh. Only Anna would still be fast asleep on the morning of her own wedding day. Her gown is already hung on her wardrobe, sparkling in the early sunlight. She may or may not have coaxed me into helping out with designing it.

I step closer to the bed and shake her on the shoulder. "Mmmhhhfivemoreminutes..." she grumbles, turning over and facing away from me, her hair in shambles.

I chuckle and turn around, about to walk to the door. "Alright then, if you want to postpone your own wedding so badly..."

Heavy shuffling of blankets. I turn back and see that she's sitting upright, eyes wide awake and full of excitement. We stare at each other for a moment before grins spread on our faces, and the squealing and hugging and jumping up and down begins.

"I'm getting married!" she exclaims, her face lit up. But then it quickly drops, showing clear nervousness. "Oh my gosh. I'm getting married. It's really happening." She locks eyes with me again, seeking reassurance. "I am going through so many emotions right now, it's not even funny. I feel like I might throw up."

"Whoa whoa, hey...relax." I try to calm her down, my hands on her shoulders. "I wouldn't have blessed the marriage if I knew it wouldn't go perfectly."

She rolls her eyes, and we're both probably thinking back to the same memory, when I didn't bless her "marriage" with Hans. Of course, she's now fully aware that her decision at the time was a rash and careless one, especially after how everything with him turned out in the end. Deep down I always knew there was something off about him, but I never thought he would be such a monster. But the past is the past, and he's long gone from this kingdom.

It's been several months since I thawed Arendelle. A lot has happened since then. Time has gone by in a flurry of queenly duties, but most of all, spending time with my sister, and also getting to know the people in the kingdom. The castle feels much more alive now, with increased staff and of course, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. All those unused rooms and wings now finally have a use of their own. The energy is palpable and always present. Today especially. The staff are frantic and the entire kingdom is abuzz for Anna and Kristoff's wedding.

I don't blame them. The two are perfect for each other, even if they have their bickering moments. And unlike the out-of-nowhere fraudulent proposal between her and Hans, Anna and Kristoff were actually together for a long while before he asked the big question, and I didn't hesitate to bless them. I could see _and_ feel their love for each other, how genuine it is, and I had no doubt in my mind that Kristoff would be a wonderful husband to my sister.

I hate to admit this, but... a small part of me even feels...jealous, of their love. Sometimes I wish I would be able to find and experience something like that. I feel love every day; from Anna, from my people, but not..._that _kind of love. And I can't help but wonder what it would be like, although if I dwell too much on it I start to realize I may never experience it because...well... he may end up turning into an ice sculpture.

I shake these thoughts away immediately all the time. I'm perfectly happy with my life exactly how it is, and I should just keep focusing on the things I _do _have instead of the things I don't.

I give Anna a loving smile and motion towards the dress. Her eyes gleam excitedly. "Come on, let's get you ready."

oooooo

"You may kiss the bride."

In a split second, Kristoff lifts Anna off her feet and kisses her, and the room is filled with joyous cheers. Olaf is crying hysterically, holding a tissue against his carrot noise and furiously blowing on it, the snow cloud I made to keep him from melting ever-present above him. I can't say I blame him, because a few tears are trickling down my cheeks too. I'm so proud of Anna for all she's accomplished. Without her, Arendelle would still be completely frozen right now, and I would've still been all alone.

Anna then turns to me and hugs me tightly. Kristoff steps in and hugs the both of us. I couldn't have asked for a better brother-in-law.

Together we step out of the ceremonial chamber and head to the palace courtyard, where more of Arendelle's people are waiting and cheering. An adorable little girl with big curly red hair runs over to me, carrying something in her hands, and upon closer inspection I see that they're ice skating shoes. She looks up at me with excited eyes, and sure enough I see that pretty much everyone has brought their shoes with them. I've done this a few times already, and yet it still touches me every time. It's become an occasional thing, so I'm not surprised, but still.

I turn to Anna and she grins at me, nodding. Everyone prepares to put on their skates as I walk to the center of the courtyard. When I reach it, I check to see if everyone's ready, and then spread my arms wide, letting the ice flow right out of me and turn the entire ground of the courtyard into a skating rink. It feels incredible now that I'm finally able to fully control my powers. My worries are lifted, and the fact that my people accept it wholeheartedly helps a great deal.

Cheers erupt once more and everyone starts to skate; some effortlessly, some wobbly and clumsily, but clearly they're all having fun, and it brings an overwhelming joy that's hard for me to put into words. The little girl from before is skating with her mother, and Anna's teaching Kristoff, who still can't get his balance quite right. Yup, you heard that right, Anna is teaching. She's gotten a lot better over time.

"Elsa!" the familiar, happy-go-lucky voice calls out, and sure enough I see Olaf skating over to me, Sven not far behind him. It's amazing how that reindeer is able to skate as well as he can.

"Hi, Olaf," I say, giving him a warm smile. "Having fun?"

"Oh yeah! You really know how to throw parties, have I ever told you that?" He attempts a stylish twirl and then falls, separating his body yet again. Sure enough his bottom part starts moving away from him. "Not again! Come back here, butt!"

I giggle and twirl my finger to make him intact again. "You should be more careful, you know."

"Not when you're here to fix me every time." He looks around with that big dopey smile, and then back to me. "What are you doing just standing here all by yourself? Come on, skate with someone!"

"Oh, I uhh..." I look down. "There's no one for me to skate with, really..."

He raises his eyebrow and spreads his little twig arms. "I'm right here."

I chuckle and give him and apologetic look. "Well... you know what I mean." My eyes travel over to Anna and Kristoff, looking as if they're in their own world together.

Olaf seems to notice that I'm staring at the two. "Ohhhh, you meant... Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He nods and processes it. "Well, don't let it get you down. I mean, I didn't know you had a thing for your sister's husband, that's sort of a shock to-"

"No! Nononononono," I quickly intercept, flushed. "No, it's not that. I see Kristoff as a brother, nothing more. I meant that I just..." I sigh, yet again looking at them. "I wish I had what they had."

There's a brief silence between us, but then Olaf gives me a gentle smile. "You'll find it, you know. One day. Eventually everyone does." This is one of those rare moments where Olaf actually manages to melt your heart with his words, which, don't even get me started on the irony.

I take a moment to really listen to his words. Would I really, though? A small part of me, the negative side, thinks that I'm an exception in the word "everyone", because... Who could ever fall in love with a girl who literally has ice running through her veins? A yeti?

"Trust me on this," Olaf reassures me. "I've become an official love expert."

I raise an eyebrow, chuckling. "Oh really now? Then how come you still don't have a girlfriend yet, hmm?"

"Because you haven't made her!" He stares at me with puppy eyes and quivering lips.

Wow, that...actually makes sense. Why haven't I ever thought of making other snowmen? Or in this case, snowwomen, I suppose. "Oh alright, alright, you win." I close my eyes and picture what she's going to look like, move my arms as if crafting her in my mind, and when I open my eyes, there she is. Her snow hair is in pigtails, and she's roughly the same height as Olaf, although slightly slimmer, with big doe-like blue eyes and a tiny carrot nose. She also has her own snow cloud above her. "Olaf, meet Vella."

The little guy's mouth is down to the ground at this point as he stares at his new friend. "You're...beeeaauuuuuuutifuuuuuuuuulllllllllll..."

Vella's eyes widen when she sees him. "Your nose is huuuuuge," she replies.

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," he says to her, voice shaky.

She gasps. "I'm Vella and _I _like warm hugs."

I giggle as I see the two interact. "I'll let you two...catch up." As I skate away from them, I see Anna and Kristoff wave at me, and I wave back. Then I stare up at the sky and wonder. Maybe... Maybe Olaf was right.

And maybe I'm not an exception.


	2. Solitude

_[Part dos. Hang in there, guys, the part where Jack comes is on its way. :3 Sorry if I'm teasing you a little too much~]_

* * *

"You sure you don't wanna come with us?"

We're on the docks; me, the newlyweds, Sven, Olaf and Vella. It's the day they set sail for their honeymoon in Corona, the kingdom where our dear friends Rapunzel and Eugene live. They'll be away for a while, and I have no doubt their absence is going to be agonizing. I've become so used to seeing Anna and hearing her voice every day in the castle that I find it hard not to again. It would bring back memories of when I had to be in hiding from her, stuck in my room for years. Now that we're closer than ever, it's hard to let her go.

But still, this is their honeymoon. It wouldn't be right for me or any of us to come along with them. They need this getaway for just the two of them. I give a nod to Anna. "I'm sure. You guys have fun, and say hello to Rapunzel and Eugene for me, okay?"

Anna smiles and nods back, then wraps her arms around me in a tight hug. "I love you, Elsa."

Her words nearly bring me to tears, and I hug her back just as tightly. "I love you too."

Kristoff proceeds to have a tearful goodbye with Sven, as usual saying out loud the things that are on Sven's mind. Olaf is once again dramatically crying onto Vella's shoulder while she pats him on the back comfortingly.

After everyone's hugged and gotten the chance to say goodbye, Anna turns to me again. "I'll write every single day. I promise."

"Don't make it a chore," I say to her with a soft chuckle. "Just write when you feel like it."

"All aboard!" one of the crewmen calls out, and Anna's face slightly falls. Mine does as well.

"I'll be back before you know it," she quickly reassures me with that energetic grin of hers.

"Take care of Sven!" Kristoff reminds us as the two walk up the plank and onto the ship.

As it prepares to set sail, Anna and I share a look. A look that nearly breaks my heart, because I know what she's thinking. She's afraid, just like I am, that the ship might... I shake my head at her and give her a reassuring look that it's going to be okay. That she'll be completely safe. She relaxes slightly and the smile slowly creeps back onto her face.

The ship starts to move and the two newlyweds wave at us, and we continue waving at each other, all the way until the ship is nearly out of sight.

Soon the four of us walk back to the castle, putting on smiles for the people we greet along the way but still a little down.

"I could really use some hot chocolate right now," Olaf mumbles.

oooooo

The cold night air prickles my skin as I stare out at the kingdom from my balcony. For regular people, they would feel uncomfortable, and would prefer to be bundled up in warm clothes. But for me, however, being in the cold is the equivalent of someone normal being next to a campfire. It's calming and, strangely enough, gives me a warm feeling. It's very hard to describe, but to put it shortly, it feels wonderful.

I should probably be sleeping by now. The rest of Arendelle probably already is. Yet I just...can't. So many things are in my mind, a whirlwind of thoughts. I'm wondering if my sister is safe in her cabin on the ship right now, and I've been non-stop thinking about what Olaf had said, about finding that...someone. Do I even dare get my hopes up too high? Or am I just chasing a distant dream? I sigh and rest my forearms on the balcony railing, staring out at the dimly lit houses and buildings in the town. Then my eyes wander upwards, to...the north mountain.

I still see a slight glimmer in the distance. The ice palace I'd built there as a refuge, no doubt. I was so foolish at the time, thinking that I was free and finally able to express my true nature without harming anyone. Meanwhile, Arendelle was freezing to death. I didn't even know how I managed to do such a thing. Yet, despite all of that, building that palace, it was so...liberating. I was finally able to explore the capabilities of my powers, use them to my heart's content. I was isolated from the rest of the world, yet I still found happiness, even if it was brief. Besides, now I know that the happiness I felt back then can't possibly compare to now, with my sister here.

Except...she's not here. And somehow I feel like I'm back at square one. I stare at the barely-there shimmer of my mountaintop castle for a long time, contemplating.

I think I should go back there.

Not to stay the night, of course, but just... I don't know, reminisce, I suppose? I could also use the fresh air of the mountains. While most people who breathe it in deep would feel as if sharp knives were stabbing their lungs, to me it feels like a delicious helping of warm honey. Again, difficult to explain. But regardless, I feel restless here in my room, and not even the least bit tired. So I think going back there would be the best idea. It'll be a long, long walk, but I'm sure I'll manage.

I think I know a quicker way to get there.

oooooo

"Your Majesty, where are you going?" the guard at the front gate asks after bowing, his eyes slightly concerned.

"Oh, I.. just need some fresh air. I can't sleep. Don't worry, I won't be long." At least I hope I won't.

"Alright," he nods. "Would you like me to bring your horse?"

"Nono, that's fine." I smile at him. "I could use the exercise."

"Of course, m'lady." He bows his head. "Please do be careful."

"I will. Thank you." I bow my head back in respect. He's been a guard here for a long time. The earliest memory I had of seeing him was when I was little, before the...incident...happened. He has such kind eyes and a gentle soul.

I walk a couple of miles, fiddling with my fingers and creating little snow particles along the way. A while later, I've reached the woods, and I make sure no one's watching before I take a deep breath and close my eyes, imagining him in my mind and weaving him with my hands. It's been a while since I've seen him, and even if he may seem scary to everyone else, he's adorable to me, which is why I gave him his name in the first place.

I open my eyes and look up at him with a grin on my face. "Hi, Marshmallow."

He smiles back and ducks down. "Hi," he replies in his deep rumbling voice. He then lowers his arm and lets me climb onto him. I pat his fluffy shoulder and point towards the north mountain.

"Come on," I say. "Let's go home."


	3. Frost

_[And so finally, we come to chapter where Jack Frost arrives. xD Thank you so much for the support you guys have given to this story! I didn't think so many of you would like it~ ^^]_

* * *

Anna would kill me if she knew I brought back Marshmallow. Because she'd told me once that _he _had almost tried to kill her and Kristoff during the time that I kicked them out-literally-of my palace. Luckily she didn't hold a grudge towards me about it, because she knew that at the time my powers were beyond my control. And besides, Marshmallow is a sweetheart if you get to know him.

After a long hike up the mountain, we finally arrive. It's surprising how much memories hit me upon seeing the palace again. However, it's no longer as gorgeous as it was when I first built it. The are still sharp shards sprouting from different areas of it, and the ice has become noticeably cracked. The stairway also had a big chunk taken away from it. As Marshmallow lets me move off of him, I walk closer to the castle, contemplating on whether or not I should fix it. A part of me thinks, why should I even bother? It's not as if I lived here anymore.

And yet... As silly as it may sound, leaving this palace in the current state that it is right now feels like leaving my own child injured and untreated. Despite the few terrible memories I have of living here-freezing Anna's heart, nearly killing people-I still feel a strong attachment to this place. It was where I'd gotten my first ever taste of freedom.

As I walk up the staircase, I put my hands to either side of me, fixing all the things that need to be fixed. I rebuild the front door, and start to smile, being reminded of the first time I built this place. My steps quicken and my heart pumps as I start going a little overboard; not only fixing the castle but giving it a full on makeover, even going as far as making furniture for it. I don't even know why I am, I'm just _doing _it. And it feels great.

It feels like hours and hours where I just let go all over again, building to my heart's content. Now I'm back standing on the balcony of the second floor, looking out at the sky. It's much lighter than when I arrived here. Uh oh. I hope the castle guards aren't worried about me. I know I should go back but I'm just...not ready to. Not yet.

I just close my eyes and breathe in the cold thin air. After such a hectic several months, I've finally found time to truly relax, and I want to relish it for as long as I can.

"Whoa."

I jump, eyes popping open as I turn around with my pulse pumping. Did someone follow me? "Who's there?!" I call out.

Silence. My eyes look around but the person is nowhere to be seen. I slowly walk inside. "I-I'm warning you.." I say, trying to sound intimidating but failing miserably.

"Hey hey, no need to warn anything," a deep yet playful voice says. "I'm not looking for any trouble." It sounds like it's coming from...the ceiling?

I look up and see a boy who's..._flying_.

He slowly lowers himself onto the ground with his hands up, as if he's caught committing a crime, although one hand is holding an icy wooden staff. His hair is messy and much whiter than my own. He's barefoot, wearing light brown pants and a dark blue shirt with hints of frost on it.

"Wh-who are you..." I ask, taking a few steps back as I do. I almost want to ask "_what _are you" instead.

"You can see me?" he says, his eyes widening in awe, gorgeous icy blue eyes that have an almost unearthly quality to them.

That's an...odd question. "Umm...yes?"

"It's just...no one's ever seen me before." He looks down, his eyes sad all of a sudden, but then he perks up again right away. "Oh, where are my manners? Hi, I'm Jack Frost." He walks closer to me and reaches out his hand for me to shake. "And you are?"

I stare at his hand for a moment, then back at him, before I take it. It feels cold... In the best possible way. "Elsa."

"Elsa," he repeats, shaking my hand. "Well it's very nice to meet you." He smiles, and I swear it makes my knees wobble slightly. "I assume you're the one who previously lived here?"

"Yes, I... I built this place."

"You built it? By yourself?" His eyes go wide again. "I mean you had to have had other people help you do it, right? I mean, an entire castle made out of _ice_. That's incredible."

"Well no, I kind of... It's... hard to explain." I look away from him.

"And what about all this furniture? How would you be able to bring all this in all by yourself?" He lifts his feet off the ground again, making me jump once more. "It looks like it's made out of ice, too. It wasn't even here until today."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Wait, you've been here before?"

"Yeah, I've been calling this place home for a good few weeks now." He flies over to the walls and the windows. "Although it was definitely much more run down last time. But I thought it still looked...beautiful, in a way. So I didn't bother fixing it up myself. If that makes any sense." He looks at me. "But if the furniture means that you want to come back here, don't worry, I understand. I'll leave right away."

"No no, it's alright. I just came here to...reminisce, is all." I look down shyly. "I have a lot of memories here. But I'm not planning on staying long, so you can stay here if you want. I don't mind."

His smile makes my heart do strange things it's never done before. "Thank you." He folds his arms, one eyebrow lifting. "Still, I'd love to know how you managed to build this palace all by yourself. _And _brought all this furniture here."

Who is he? How is he able to fly like that, and how has he not frozen to death in this climate? He looks as if he's enjoying it as much as I am, and it...scares me, how many similar qualities we have.

I take a deep breath. "I guess it's...better if I showed you." With a few waves of my hand, I create a decorative vase, and then turn back to him. His jaw is wide open, and he's no longer flying. In fact, he seems to stumble back a bit.

"You... You have ice powers too..." he whispers. It's not a question.

I nearly stumble myself, and could've fallen to the floor. Because as he stands there in front of me, I see his staff emitting more ice across the floor, making it thicker, and I know better than to brush it off as just a trick of the eye.

"I thought I was the only one."

It takes a moment before I realize that we both said it at the same time.


	4. Snowflake

_[Part 4 to this epic (well not really) tale! Here we get some more Elsa and Jack interactions. Enjoy~ ^^]_

* * *

"Where's your staff?"

I give him a confused look. "My staff?"

"Yeah. My staff is the main source of my power." He waves it around, and ice particles form in the directions he swings. "I'd assume you have one too? And can't you fly?"

I look down at my palms. "No, I.. My powers come from my hands. And I can't fly."

"Hmm..." He looks at me for a long moment. "I guess our powers aren't _exactly _the same. But they both have to do with snow and ice, so..."

He starts to pace, looking at the floor for a while and then back at me. I can see the wheels turning in his head. "Were you born with your powers?"

"I think so. I've had them for as long as I can remember." My parents never told me how I got my powers in the first place. I'm positive that I was born with them, but I've always thought how that was possible, because it's not as if my mother or father had some type of magical power themselves. I've since thought that maybe it was passed on from an ancestor.

But then there's also the possibility that I _wasn't _born with it, but rather something had happened when I was a baby that gave me these powers. Something or...someone. Could it have been some kind of witch's curse? Yet I distinctly remember that my parents had said I was born with these powers, that time when they had took us to the trolls to save Anna. They wouldn't have lied just like that.

Right?

"Hmm.. That's another difference." He bites his lip, eyebrows furrowing. "The earliest memory I have was just waking up under a frozen lake, being lifted out and seeing the moon. And hearing it talk to me."

"The moon..._talked _to you?" I've never heard of such a thing before.

"Hey, I can't make these things up."

"Oh I believe you, it's just...strange, that's all. So that was the earliest memory of your powers?"

"No, that was my earliest memory _period_." He looks...frustrated somehow. "I literally can't remember anything else before that moment. Not my childhood, not how I ended up in the lake in the first place, nothing."

Even more strange. The only conclusion I can come to is that he had his memories wiped, because no one could just completely forget a huge chunk of their life like that.

"After that the moon told me that my name is Jack Frost, and that's...all he ever told me. He's never spoken a word to me again ever since." He shrugs. "But then...the strangest thing happened. I flew to the nearest village, but when I greeted people, they...didn't see me. And they literally walked right _through_ me, as if I was just some...ghost or something. And every other person I've seen ever since is the same." His eyes find mine, and they light up a bit, sending flutters all over my chest. "Until you, that is. I was even able to touch you."

We look at each other in silence for a while before I clear my throat, blushing. "I'm sorry, this is all just a little...hard to process."

"I know how you feel.. There's so much I want to ask you." He walks closer to me. "So...you can actually create things with your powers, huh?"

I nod. "Yes, I've created this palace and...pretty much everything in it that you can see." I chuckle shyly. "Not to toot my own horn."

"That's...amazing," he says in awe. "I can't exactly create things, I can only freeze them. So I guess I'm a bit jealous." He smirks.

"Hey, you have no right to be jealous," I quickly reply. "You can fly."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." He laughs and twirls in the air. "It _is_ a lot of fun."

I can't help but let out a soft giggle. "I'd imagine so."

After flying around for a bit he lands back down in front of me. "I bet you're wondering how I ended up here in the first place."

I raise my eyebrows. "Wow, is reading minds another one of your powers, too?"

He laughs again, and the sound delights me. "No, don't worry. Your mind is safe. But anyway, I got here from just flying around. I've been to a few other kingdoms, but they were boring me, so I was looking for another one to visit. But as I was doing so, I found this palace. It caught my eye so much that I decided to stay here for a while." He walks to the couch and plops down on it, resting his back against the arm and closing his eyes. "Ahhhh... And you just made it more livable. Thanks."

I smile. "I'm glad you're comfortable."

"But that's pretty much my entire story. Pretty unremarkable." He opens one eye and looks at me. "What about you? What's your story?"

Oh dear. "I'll...tell you another time. It's a long one."

"Hmm?" He sits up, folding his arms. "I'm intrigued now. Are you hiding something from me?"

"Well, what if I am?" I fold my arms as well. "We've just met, so I would assume hiding things would be a rational thing to do."

"Good point," he replies. "I probably would hide some things to if I had anything worthy of hiding. But alas, my story is, like I said, quite unremarkable." He looks at me for a moment, and then behind me. "Wow, it's sunrise already. Time sure goes by mercilessly fast."

"Sunrise?!" I exclaim, and sure enough when I turn around, there's the sun, slowly waking up to welcome the morning. "Oh no! I have to go."

"Wait! Please, I-"

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go." I look at him with pleading eyes.

"Where do you live?" he asks.

"There's a kingdom near here, Arendelle. Find me there." I rush downstairs.

"How will I know where you live, though?"

"Just look for the building with a big snowflake on top of it!" I neglect to mention that the said building is a castle, or the fact that I'm a queen. I'm not sure why I chose not to tell him, because he'll find out soon enough anyway.

"Big snowflake. Okay." He flies behind me as I walk out the front door and whistle for Marshmallow. When he rises from the ground, Jack gasps. "Whoa. You can create _living _things too?! Is that your...pet?"

"Uhh...you could say that." I quickly descend the stairs and pet Marshmallow's head when I arrive in front of him, mounting his arm. "Take me to back to Arendelle, boy," I say to him.

He nods and starts to move down. I turn to look at Jack. "I'll find you. Tonight!" he promises.

"Okay!" I call out, as I'm now far away from him. When he's out of sight, I sigh, hoping I'll get to see him again tonight, because there's still so much I want to ask _him _too. This was such an unexpectedly exciting day, and I still don't want it to end.

We stop at the same spot from last night, in the forest near the castle. "Thank you, boy," I whisper to Marshmallow, petting him and then sending him on his way. It's still very early, so if luck is on my side I may still be able to sneak in unnoticed.

The guard sitting at the front gate is fast asleep, and I take this chance to rush right past him, entering the castle as fast as I can. As soon as I make it to my bedroom, I rest my back against the door and slide down with a big sigh of relief. If only I were able to fly, like Jack. I would've been able to just fly up and sneak in from my balcony.

Jack Frost. Thinking about him brings a smile to my face, and excitement builds inside me at the thought of seeing him again. I don't know how or why we met, if it was a mere coincidence or not, but Olaf's words ring in my head once more.

_You'll find him, you know. One day. Eventually everyone does._


	5. Falling

_Hey guys! Been a long time comin' since I uploaded my last chapter. I've been lacking inspiration lately. _ However, I managed to muster some this past week and started working on this chapter. Again, thank you for all the kind feedback, follows and favs, guys. :D Means a lot to lil' old me~ Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's a little short, but... ^^;_

* * *

"So where'd you run off to last night?"

I startle, turning away from the sunset and facing my room. Olaf waddles in, closing the door, a sly grin on his face.

Darn it. I guess I was a little too confident when I snuck in early this morning. Now I know why Olaf gave me those sly glances this whole day, every time I saw him. The little mastermind. I sigh and chuckle guiltily, stepping into my room and closing the balcony doors. "You caught me."

"Weeeelll?" He folds his little arms across his chest. "Spill it!"

Oh, I don't have the heart to lie to the little guy. I might as well just tell him the truth. Besides, I'd honestly go crazy if I didn't tell _someone _about Jack. If Anna were here, I would've gushed to her all about him. "I went back to the north mountain."

"A-ha!" He points at me. "I knew it! And I also know that something happened there!"

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh?"

He grins. "You've been smiling all day, and since Anna's not here I know that that's very unusual for you."

Man, he's good. "When did you become a little detective?"

"I have my ways." He raises one eyebrow, smirking at me. His carrot nose slides down a tiny bit, and he straightens it right away.

"Well..." I sigh. "Yes, something did happen. I, uh... I met someone."

"You met someone," he repeats, and I can tell he's on the fence about it. "In your old palace?"

"I know that's a little hard to believe.." I chuckle nervously. "But...yeah. Someone else lives there now."

He looks confused. "Who would wanna live there? N-no offense," he quickly adds. "The palace is beautiful and all, but-"

"I know, I know. What person could stand to live in the north mountain, right?" I ask, and he nods. "Well...that's the thing. The person I met, he..."

"Go ooonnn..."

"He...has ice powers too."

Silence for a long moment. I watch his expression. It stays confused for a while, but then his eyes start to widen and a wide grin spreads across his face, and he jumps in excitement. "Haha, I told you! He's _the one_! Your true love!"

I startle back a bit, face turning beet red. "Don't be ridiculous, Olaf, we've only just met!"

"You say that now, but the signs are already there." He inspects me and nods to himself. "Oh yeah, yup. You're definitely falling for him already."

"Oh Olaf, please," I say, turning around so my back is to him. My heart is thumping hard against my chest, however, because... I think he's right. My entire day has been filled with thoughts of Jack, and excitement for seeing him again tonight, wondering how he'll react when he finds out that I'm the queen of this kingdom. I haven't even felt any anxiety over whether or not Anna's journey will be a safe one, as I'd normally thought I would. Somehow all those thoughts of Jack just...erased any type of doubt or negativity I'd had in me.

Could I really be falling for a man that I've only just met?

Oh, the irony. I remember when I'd rejected blessing Anna and Hans' marriage for the exact same reason. But now... I think I understand how Anna felt that day. She was very adamant about Hans being her "true love", and yet in the end, her true love turned out to be an entirely different person. What if this is the same case with me? What if Jack's intentions aren't as good as I thought?

I hear crackles around me, and Olaf behind me asking if I'm okay. That's when I snap out of my thoughts and realize that I've covered my room in a thin coating of frost, completely by accident.

I gasp and quickly thaw it. That's the first time that's ever happened in a long, long time. It only occurs when I let my emotions take over me. I can easily control it now, but...

"I didn't mean to upset you..." Olaf says, looking sad.

"No, no.. It's not your fault, Olaf. I just..." I sit down on my bed, sighing. "I think you're right..."

"Well I _am _a certified love expert," he brags.

"But the fact that I've developed feelings for him this quickly, after only one conversation, it...it scares me." I look at him. "What if he's not the one? What if it was all just...a stupid fantasy?"

"Hey.. Don't say that." He waddles closer to me and gives me a comforting smile. "It might be a risk, but... There are risks that are worth taking, cause they might end up leading you to your happy ever after. If it backfires, well...you'll still have Anna, and me, and everyone else in this entire kingdom who'll love you no matter what. And besides, it wouldn't mean you'd _never _find your true love, it'll just...take a little longer."

Who knew the little guy would have so much wisdom in that skull-less head of his. His words immediately comfort me, and I smile back at him. "Thank you." I then turn to the balcony, seeing that the sun has almost disappeared completely. My pulse picks up. "It's getting late. Vella may be looking for you."

"Oh right, Vella!" he perks up. "I almost forgot! We were gonna go play pin the tail on the reindeer with Sven." He rushes to the door, waving at me. "Seeya later, Elsa!"

I wave back, and then start pacing as the sun goes down, going over what I should say to Jack when he gets here. _If _he gets here. What if he forgot? What if he already left to go to another kingdom?

Three knocks come from the door of my balcony, and I stumble back, snapped out of my thoughts. I catch him there behind the balcony doors, holding his staff in one hand, his feet barely touching the ground, his snow-white hair disheveled in a way that makes my knees buckle slightly. With his one free hand, he opens the door, and a rush of cool air envelops me like an embrace.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," I reply a little shakily.

He raises an eyebrow. "I think you neglected to tell me that you were royalty."

I chuckle apologetically. I have a lot of explaining to do.


	6. Alone

_More Jelsa interakshuns ahead~ Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

"You're...the queen?"

We're in my room as the sky darkens. I'm sitting on my bed while Jack is standing against the wall across from me, his arms folded and his staff resting beside him.

I nod, giving him an awkward smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just... I don't know, I thought it would make things weird."

"No no, it's fine, I just..." He looks at me for a moment, his eyes unreadable. "You look really young."

I furrow my eyebrows. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, the few queens I've seen in other kingdoms were all old ladies, so I just had this weird mindset that _all _the queens were that age." He shrugs, chuckling a bit. "I guess that sounds stupid."

The corners of my mouth lift slightly, but then turn back down as I steer my gaze to the floor. "My, uhh... My parents passed away a few years ago." Even now, the fact still feels like a sharp stab in the gut. "And since I'm the eldest, I became queen not long after."

"I'm sorry.." he says, his voice soft. I look up and meet his eyes, his sincere gaze instantly comforting me. "About your parents."

"It's alright," I say, putting a small smile back on my face. "I still have my sister, and she means the world to me."

"Your sister?"

I nod. "Anna. She's not here, though, she's on her honeymoon." I try not to sound too bitter about the fact that she isn't here, because I really am happy for her. I am. But still, her not being here just keeps reminding me of all those years in isolation, having to constantly turn her down each time her voice came from behind my bedroom door.

"I see." He looks around my room, his eyes stopping at the painting of my father during his coronation. "Is that your father?"

"Yes." I nod. "It was his coronation. I had to do the exact same thing." I let out a small chuckle. "It was the most nerve-wracking thing, because I had to take my gloves off, and at the time I still didn't have control over my powers."

He turns to me. "You didn't have control over them?"

"Yeah, because I didn't have control over my emotions. And the emotions I have are what causes my powers to come through." I lift my hands. "So that's why, ever since I was little, I had to wear gloves at all times. But even then there were times where the gloves weren't enough." I sigh sadly.

He looks deep in thought for a moment, as if processing my words, and then his eyes turn to the other painting I have here. A new one, with all of us in it: me, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven, all beaming. Vella wasn't there, though, because it was painted months ago, not long after Arendelle was thawed. "You all look very happy in this," he says, smiling at the painting.

"We were," I nod. "And still are. We had to...go through a lot beforehand, so it was great to finally have that happiness we all needed."

"Oh yeah," he says, turning back to me and leaning against the wall again. "You did tell me that your story was a long one. How about you tell it now?" He smirks. "I have time."

I take a deep breath and smile at him. "Well, if you insist."

So I tell him, from the very beginning, which was that day I'd first hit Anna with my powers when we were children. I tell him how we were never allowed to see each other anymore for years and years, and that moment my powers were revealed and I had to flee to the north mountain. I tell him about Hans, how he'd tried to take over this kingdom and kill me and Anna, and I notice Jack's expression becomes slightly shocked when I get to this part. His eyes grew wider as I continue on about how I'd hit Anna in the heart with my magic by accident, and how she'd risked her life to save me, and that act alone thawed her and made me realize that all this time the key to controlling my powers was love, thus leading me to finally thaw Arendelle.

I don't realize that a tear was trickling down my cheek during my story. However, telling it to Jack felt...good. Because something in his eyes tells me that I can trust him. After the story, everything is silent for a long moment. "Wow," he whispers, giving me a gentle smile. "Your parents would be very proud of you."

I had no idea his first words would be those. They hit me hard and soon more tears started flowing out, because it never really sunk in for me, the weight of all that's happened in my life, all the things we had to go through to be here at this point. I smile at him despite the tears. "Thank you," I say shakily. "That...that means so much to me.."

"Hey, hey, Elsa.." He approaches me and crouches down in front of me. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I... I can't help it.." I sniffle and wipe the tears away. "I'm happy.. I'm really really happy, but I'm also sad, and... I don't know why.."

"You feel like there's...something missing?"

I look up at him. "Y-yes.. How did you know that?"

He gives me a sad smile. "I feel that way also. I've been on my own for so long. Heck, I can't even remember the last time anyone's actually _seen _me. But you, you have people in your life that love you."

"I know.." I nod. "And I'm very grateful for that. Which is why I'm so confused about why I still feel...sadness.."

"Maybe because..." He pauses for a moment. "Because you thought you were the only one that was...special, I guess you could say." He glances at my hands. "And that still made you feel alone, despite all the people in your life."

He has a point there. All my life I've always wondered how I ended up like this, or if there was anyone else out there that was like me. That feeling of not knowing just always made me feel...alone. Like some sort of abomination to nature. And I wondered how different my life would have been if I'd been like everybody else, without any kind of special power.

"That's exactly how I've felt all these years," Jack continues. "But then I met you." The smile he gives me releases a swarm of butterflies in my chest. "And I don't feel so alone anymore. And you shouldn't either."

We stare at each other for the longest time. I start to realize that maybe meeting Jack wasn't a coincidence. Even if it sounds silly, maybe we were...meant to meet. What were the chances of two people with magical ice powers meeting anyway?

It takes a while for both of us to realize that our hands are clasped. When we do, we both look down and then break away, blushing hard. Jack clears his throat. "Well, it's uhh... It's late, and you probably need your rest, for uhh...queenly duties and all that tomorrow, right?"

"Umm...yeah.." I avoid looking at him for a moment, but then an idea pops up in my head.

"I promise I'll visit you again tomorrow." He grins. "Or better yet you could come visit me, even though it's quite a walk."

"Oh don't worry, I can always call up Marshmallow to take me there." I smile back at him.

He raises an eyebrow. "Marshmallow?" His eyes widen. "That big guy? His name is _Marshmallow_?"

I giggle. "Don't be fooled by how he looks! He's a sweetheart."

"Riiiight..." He chuckles and grabs his staff, heading to the balcony doors and opening them. Before he steps out, he looks at me again, throwing me that irresistible smile again. "Bye, Elsa."

"Bye." I give him a small wave, and then he lifts his feet off the ground and flies up, doing a little spin in the air before he speeds towards the north mountain, the faint glimmer of my palace visible in the moonlight. I let out a breath and close the balcony doors before laying down on my bed. Well, more like sinking onto my bed like a puddle.

Olaf really wasn't kidding about being a love expert.


End file.
